


Wolffe-ish Desires

by FiredUpAuthor, minnieears



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: CC-3636 | Wolffe Needs A Hug, CC-3636 | Wolffe is a Little Shit, F/M, I love wolffe, I will be tagging later, Princess holds her own, Princess is kinda bitchy, Princess reader, Protective CC-3636 | Wolffe, Royalty, Sinker is a good brother, Wolffe is a pain, future smut, this is going to get messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiredUpAuthor/pseuds/FiredUpAuthor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnieears/pseuds/minnieears
Summary: Corellia at the core of the Corellian System faces great difficulties as the Clone Wars begin to take their toll on all of the Core Worlds. The royal family is not immune to these losses and trials. When the Jedi Council receives word that there is a plausible threat against the crowned princess and future queen of the system, they dispatch Jedi General Plo Koon and two of his most trusted Clones, Commander Wolffe and Sergeant Sinker, in order to manage the threat. What the council failed to realize is that a certain Commander is far from immune to catching feelings for his charge.
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe & Original Character(s), CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. A Royal Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!
> 
> So I wanted to try my hand at something semi new, so here is a new Wolffe fic for all of you to enjoy. I want to explicitly state that this work is in no way related to any of my other clone works, as Wolffe would never cheat on his Civvie :P Also, this fic is going to be sexually explicit very very soon, so bear that in mind. 
> 
> Special shout out to my coauthor FiredUpAuthor for helping me navigate royal procedure and titles. 
> 
> As always please let me know what you think!

I woke with a start, my ladies in waiting standing over me, shouts of my name dying upon their lips. I was tangled in my sheets, the cool breeze coming from my window causing me to shiver slightly. 

“Your Highness, are you alright?” I nodded once towards the maid who had woken me.

“Yes,” I said softly, pushing the terror of my dreams from my mind, I would have time later after the Jedi arrived to process the events of the night. I rose slowly, stretching my arms above my head. Around me, maladies in waiting began preparing me for the day, assembling my robes and twisting my hair into a more suitable style. A knock on the door, drew my attention from their work.

“Princess,” the head of my father’s security council, Nero, entered the room looking irritated. “You are being summoned to the throne room. “ I nodded absently at this. 

“I am aware that I am expected to be present for the arrival of the Jedi,” I snapped. The man nodded once, pausing for a moment before turning to leave the room. The ladies all muttered around me, clearly displeased by his interruption.

“Mads,” I muttered to my closet confidant as he worked. “We really must find a way to keep that man out of this wing. The woman laughed, rolling her eyes in response. 

“If only we could,” she laughed, helping me to my feet. “That man is an absolute nuisance.” I smiled at her, touching her arm gently as I passed. 

The journey to the throne room was a short one, my wing connecting directly to the chambers. My father sat tall in his throne, the throne beside him plainly empty. Following the death of my mother, my father had pointedly left her seat beside him empty, a testament to his undying love for her. 

“You’re early,” my father greeted me with a large smile, his eyes shining in unspoken humor. “I was worried you would sleep through the Jedi’s arrival.”

‘Try as I might, Mads would never allow it,” I laughed in response, approaching the throne quickly. I bowed slightly to my father before coming to stand on his left side, slightly behind the throne, as was customary of our people. 

“A noble woman if I ever knew one,” my father laughed, straightening up. “Remember, we are a Republic planet, the Jedi and the men they bring with them are our allies-“

“I am aware, Father,” I interrupted him, earning myself a glare. 

“I am just reminding you,” he continued. “You have a history of tearing into our allies-“

“Only when they disrespect us,” I responded. Father sighed beside me. 

“Just remember you are the future Queen of the Corellian System,” my father reminded me softly. “Five planets will be relying on you to keep the peace.” I nodded, silently acknowledging his point, but not dignifying it with a response. 

“Your majesties,” Nero came into the room, his eyes trained on my father as he approached. “The Jedi have just arrived, they wish to be granted entry to the castle.” 

I rolled my eyes at Nero as he approached. The man looked every bit the part of head of security, large and intimidating, however, he lacked even the most basic of common sense. 

“Let them in,” my father snapped towards the man. Nero turned to leave the room, hurrying away as quickly as he had come. 

“The moment I become Queen, I will be removing that rat from his position,” I muttered to my father. He simply chuckled.

“Such grand plans,” he chuckled. “Perhaps you should focus on your current duties before you assume mine.” 

I was saved from responding by the ornate double doors to the throne room opening. Three men being escorted by Nero approached the throne. At the front of the group, a Kel Dor man, in an antiox mask, walked towards us. He was flanked by two fully armored clones, their silver accented attire a sharp contrast to the red and purple hues of the throne room. 

The two clones were obviously fascinated by the ornate room, their helmeted heads moving around rapidly as they followed the Jedi to stand at the foot of the thrones. 

“Your majesty,” the Jedi intoned, his deeply modulated voice throwing me off guard for a moment, before I was able to compose myself. My father rose from his seat in greeting. 

“Master Plo,” he responded. “Welcome to Corellia.”

“A pleasure,” the Jedi assured, facing my father fully. “May I present to you Commander Wolffe and Sergeant Sinker of the 104th.” My father nodded at both men. 

“Welcome,” I greeted the men. This caused the two clones to snap to attention, both clearly surprised to hear me speak. 

“To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?”

“There have been whispers of treachery within the Republic,” the Jedi began. I sighed at this, zoning out as he spoke about potential dangers.

I found my eyes drawn to the Commander, his stance incredibly defensive as he stood resolutely behind the Jedi. I had never met a clone in person before and longed for him to remove his helmet so I could see his face. 

“My daughter will show both of your men to their quarters,” my father’s voice interrupted my thoughts. “They will be staying in her wings until we can figure out a more suitable arrangement. I blinked at this, surprised that the men were staying past the end of the meeting. 

“Of course,” I said smoothly, forcing my features into the cool mask expected of a crown princess. “Follow me.” 

I stepped down from my position beside the thrown, nearly stumbling on one of the steps. The clone I had been watching, reached out on instinct to catch my hand. I paused at this, as it was frowned upon for anyone to touch me. Looking over my shoulder, my father shot me a look of warning.

My mother had always taught me that the rules surrounding the monarchy were meant to protect us. All of the formalities and duties were created as a way to set us apart from the average person while simultaneously protecting us from potential dangers. 

My father, on the other hand, viewed the formalities as little more than frivolous tradition. He had always encouraged me to break with tradition and rule as I deemed fit. 

Instead of correcting the clone, I nodded my thanks, gesturing to both of them to follow me. The two men fell into step behind me, leaving a polite distance between us as we exited the room. As the doors slammed behind us, I picked up my pace, wanting to know why my father had sent me from the room so suddenly. As we walked, an idea struck me. 

“Commander,” I stopped in my tracks, causing both men to falter behind me. “I would like to know the purpose of your extended stay here on Corellia.” 

“My Lady,” he began, filling me with rage once again. I was far above a common lady. I considered scolding him once again. “I am not at liberty to disclose such information to anyone besides the King.” 

“You may address me are your Highness, or Princess,” I snapped. “I am ordering you to e-“

“Duchess,” the Commander interrupted me. “You are not at liberty to order me or any of my men.” 

“How dare you,” I snarled, turning on the Commander. Beside him the Sergeant pulled off his helmet, clearly surprised at his Commander’s bold words. 

“Your Highness,” the man spoke suddenly, cutting off the Commander. “Wolffe is trying to say that we must receive permission from General Koon if we are to share the nature of our presence in your home.” I nodded at this, turning my back on the two men. 

In my rage, I stormed towards my wing, deciding that I would place the two men across the hall from me. They may be unwilling to tell me what they were doing, but I would ensure they did nothing without my knowledge. 

“The two of you are welcome to access to the entirety of this wing,”I spoke quickly, wishing to return to the throne room quickly. “Aside from my quarters, his highness King Di, has welcomed you to our home and by his orders you are entitled to all protections, amenities, and rights that may entail.” 

“Thank you, your Highness,” Sinker bowed slightly towards me. I smiled softly at the man, realizing that he was overcompensating for his rude companion. The Sergeant elbowed Wolffe beside him, who simply crossed his arms, his helmet revealing nothing of his expressions beneath. 

“If you are in need of any further assistance, my ladies in waiting are available to you at all times,” I smiled, gesturing towards where Mads waited at the end of the hall. My friend curtsied slightly at this, shooting me a confused look. 

“Many thanks,” Wolffe said, his voice filled with mirth. “However, we have been asked to-“

“I must go speak to my father,” I interrupted him. “Any issue can be addressed to the staff.” 

I turned on my heel before he could argue with me further, I held up a hand to Mads. Immediately she was at my side. 

“Please, keep an eye on both of those clones,” I muttered to her. “Especially the one wearing the helmet.”

“Of course, your highness,” she responded. “Where are you going?”

“I must speak to my father,” I responded. “I want to know why I am hosting clones with such little notice.”


	2. Forrmality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! 
> 
> Thank you so much for the support on this new fic! I really appreciate each and every one of you 
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think!

“Father,” I snapped, entering the throne room once again. The Jedi turned to face me as I walked towards my place beside the King. My father looked startled to see me.

“Where are the men I asked you to-”

“They are settling in their quarters as we speak,’ I snapped. “I want to know why we are housing these men, now.” 

“That is none of your concern,” my father responded. “You will show respect to our guests and not question me as to the reasoning behind their presence.”

“As future Queen-”

“Future being the key word there,” my Father interrupted me. “Enough of this, you will return to your wing immediately and-”

“I wish to know why we are suddenly housing troops, our planet-”

“Enough,” my father snapped at me. “Nero, please escort the Princess to her quarters.” I glared as the man all but materialized beside me, gesturing towards the doors. I nodded once, turning once again. I did not speak as I began the slow trip back to my quarters, furious that my father was keeping secrets from me. 

The last time he had chosen to hide information from me, my mother had been sick. I had only learned of her ailment days before her passing, when she summoned me to her sickbed. From that moment on, there had been an unspoken understanding between the two of us.

He would not keep secrets from me, and I would not press him for information whenever I wished for it. His reluctance to tell me the purpose for the clone’s presence in our home. 

“You really should show his majesty more respect,” Nero scolded me as we mounted the staircase together. I glared back over my shoulder at him. 

“Who are you to scold me,” I snapped. The man held up his hands mockingly in response. Nero and I had a difficult relationship with one another, as we both held my Father in high regard, but loathed one another.

“I am just reminding you that you are not yet our ruler-”

“I assure you that once I am, this conversation will be discussed further,” I snapped. I was stopped from further argument by the sound of two men talking quietly. I paused, momentarily forgetting that the clones were present. Nero plastered on his most diplomatic look as I stormed ahead. “You are dismissed.”

“Your highness,” Nero called behind me. “You lack the authority to-”

“Enough,” I snapped back at the man, whirling back to face him. In my haste, my gown swirled around me, tangling around itself as I turned to glare at the man. “You will return to your duties and leave my wing immediately.” 

“Yes,princess,” he snapped, his varnish shifting in his anger with me. I stood tall at the top of the staircase as he stormed away, before turning towards my wing. 

Standing beneath the portraits of my parents, the clones were talking quietly to one another. The image was of my parents on their wedding day, the rich blues of my mother’s gown a sharp contrast to the castle’s ornate service space. 

“A gift from the Grand Duke of Talus,” I offered to the two men. Both snapped to face me, coming to stand at attention. I did not bother looking at them as I continued. “Each of the five planetsin the Corellia System offered a gift to my parents to mark their marriage. Talus, Corellia, Selonia, Tralus and of course Corell the star all full under the rule of the Corellian Royal Family.”

“A lovely gift,” Sinker said softly, turning to face the painting again. “I must go speak to General Koon, my apologies, your highness.” I nodded once to the man, watching as he all but ran away. 

“I would like to offer my sincerest apologies for misusing your title,your highness,” the Commander said, still looking at the painting. “I was unaware of the formalities of addressing you given your position in this society.”

“You are forgiven, Commander,” I responded, nodding once as my mother had always taught me. “However, I should warn you that it is impolite to stare into the distance when addressing a member of the royal family.” 

The clone sighed at this, nodding once. He slowly turned to face me, clearly uncomfortable for the moment. 

As he turned, I attempted to stifle my gasp. The man before me had a large scar running down his face. The wound appeared mostly healed, a thick white line bisecting an otherwise perfect face. As I attempted to maintain my composure, I noticed the man sported a white cybernetic eye, in place of the brown orb I expected to be there. The clone nodded once at my reaction.

“My apologies once again,” he offered, noting my startled expression. Quickly, I collected myself, embarrassed that I had gaped so openly at the man. The commander offered me a slight smile.

“Of course,” I responded, scrambling to figure out what I should say. Seemingly sensing my discomfort, the clone turned back to the painting.

“I must say, you take after her,” he said softly. “For a moment, Sinker and I did not see a difference.” I laughed at this, stepping forward to stand beside him. 

“Such kind words,” I said carefully. “My mother was a Queen through and through.” 

“Was?”

“She passed away, suddenly,” I explained, looking up at the familiar image. “I do not wish to discuss it further.” 

“Of course, your highness,’ the commander responded. “May I ask why you are not in any of these paintings?” I laughed again.

“It is tradition that only images of the crown monarch are present in the public facing halls, “I answered quickly. “That being said, my father has an extensive collection of paintings and images of me in the private quarters of the castle.” Wolffe nodded at this. 

“Perhaps we will see them at some point,” he responded. I nodded. Our conversation was abruptly interrupted by the arrival of Mads.

“You are being summoned to the Great Hall, your father wishes for both of the men you showed upstairs to accompany you. I nodded my thanks to her, before gesturing to Wolffe.  
He walked alongside me towards the hall,silently looking at the decorative spaces. I did not bother to correct him as we moved, recognizing that he was likely processing the abrupt change of scenery.I was certain that the castle was far more decorative than the destroyers and battlefields he was used to. 

Arriving at the hall, I took a moment to collect myself, pulling the very edges of my gown up, so I could mount the steps leading into the room. As I paused, Wolffe passed in front of me, abruptly entering the room before the doors could be opened for me. From the sides of the room, the staff gasped, clearly as horrified as I was at his blatant disregard for basic sense.

I followed behind the man for the moment, irritated, as I bowed my greeting to my father. As I moved to sit, the man threw himself down in his chair, immediately tucking into the meal set before him. Huffing in indignation, I took my seat.

“Has anyone ever told you that-”

“No,” he snapped, clearing his plate. I hissed my disapproval.

“Commander,” my father greeted the man, chuckling slightly. “After speaking to the Jedi, I am pleased that you have chosen to take on the great responsibility of protecting my family.” Wolffe nodded at this, clearing his throat. 

“It would be my greatest pleasure,your majesty,” he smiled at my father. “When we learned of the threat, the General and I agreed that it would be in the best interest of the Republic to assign my personal unit to the assignment.” 

“Assignment,” I asked, leaning in slightly. My father shot me a look.

“The rest of my Wolfpack will be arriving in the system within the next standard rotation,” the Commander continued, pointedly ignoring me. I clenched my fist against the smooth fabric of my gown, glaring at the side of the man’s head. 

“We welcome your men with open arms,” my father assured him. 

“At what point-” 

“The Princess, of course, will provide the men with rooms,” my father continued, shooting me another look.

“I demand to know what is going on,” I snapped. “You are speaking of me as though I cannot hear.”

“The King has deemed that the nature of this threat to be a need to know basis,” the Commander responded to me, pointedly looking away despite my comment earlier. “It is evident that you do not need to know.” 

“Father, I will not house these men, when their Commander so blatantly disrespects me,” I snarled. My father sighed loudly at this. 

“It is my will-”

‘You are being unreasonable!”

“I am keeping my family safe!” 

“You are doing no such thing,” I snapped. “Keeping me safe would entail telling me why there are suddenly clones in my home.”

“So long as you act like a child you will be treated as one.” 

With a shriek, I rose to my feet, turning to exit the hall. 

“Well, that went well,” the Jedi’s voice carried after me into the hall, as I made my way back to my rooms.


End file.
